When a user interacts with a computer system, it is important for the system to respond quickly to the user. If the system does not respond to the user in a timely manner, the user may become frustrated. The user may not know the extent of the operations that are required in order to fulfill the user's request of the system. Moreover, the user may not know all of the subsystem operations that are executed to fulfill a simple user request or operation. This is particularly so when the computer system is relatively large employing two or more servers cooperating to fulfill the user request. Thus, measuring or otherwise quantifying the system response to the user of a computer system, while possibly valuable, is quite difficult.
When evaluating real world performance of operations of such computer systems, there may be variations in performance of various subsystems that can obfuscate the true causes of performance issues. For example, when evaluating the performance of loading any one of a collection of a system of forms, there are enough variants in form performance that make it difficult to understand whether the form is performing poorly or not. For example, if the form was opened at a sub-optimal time when there was an undue or exceptional physical load or influence on the computer system, even an otherwise well-performing form may perform poorly.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.